Are You Lonely?
by Forgotten Memories Kaiori
Summary: Discontinued For Now
1. Prologue

Omg I can't believe I'm doing this argh! Okay this I like my first fan fiction ever I am a newly Virgin!

Whoa that sounded less creepy in my head um yeah I hope you like this really really short paragraph if that? I'm not sure if I will continue so hope I get reviews to see if I should so please review and enjoy I hope.

"Aren't you even a bit lonely?" He asked me cerulean blue eyes looked at me in wonder. I looked at him sea salt ice cream melting dripping on my fingers. I looked down contemplating the answer watching my ice cream melt away slowly and my fingers becoming even more sticker. _"Was I lonely?" _I didn't know the answer so I kept silent as usual nothing new. 'Xion?' Looking up to see him smiling at me brightly my heart skipped a beat the ray of the setting sun making his gold spike locks shine like a halo he looked angelic our eyes met he smirk at me then said. "I think you're lonely. And you know what I'm going to make sure you're never lonely again." He said with confidence taking a bite out of his ice cream he went back staring at the sunset. I started at him in complete confusion then again since we first met Roxas Strife always had confused me and then again the way he was making me feel was making it no better.


	2. Daily Living Pt1

Daily Living pt.1

I wish I would just drop off the face of the earth right now I'm so god damn exhausted! I leaned on the mop I was using to clean the floor with as a resting stick. I was beyond tired it was a busy day once again at the Twilight dinner. It was family night where everyone and there grandmamma was there only not to forget that my boss had decided it be a great idea to have only five people serve six sections when it was a full house! Well I can't complain I actually made some decent tips tonight only part that I could complain was that I had to close up. Sighing I went back pushing dirty water on the floor every muscle in my body ached I wanted to scream in pure agony. Taking the sopping wet mop and putting back in the bucket I picked it up moving to a new space to clean. The sound of clock tower bell ringing made me stop and look up at the clock in the dinner. It was midnight and I have school today or is it tomorrow pondering to myself if I had school I didn't notice someone come up behind me until a voice called my name. "Hey Xion." Jumping at the sound of the voice I turn around to come face to face with one of my coworkers.

"Oh hey um."

"Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?" He said raising a thin arched red eyebrow arms folded over his chest

"Oh yeah Axel" I said blushing, shaking his head in disapproval he smirked at me.

"Come on Xion you have been working here for a good six months, and you still can't remember my name? Not to jump to conclusion but either you're lesbian or maybe you have short term memory lost. cause I don't think anyone could forget a sexy beast like me, name." He said while striking some ridiculous pose.

"Yeah how could I? I mean after all you are the most conceded guy in twilight town." I said rolling my eyes heading towards the restroom to clean up in there and avoid Axel.

"Aw that's sweet of you to say Xion. But a simple yes lord Axel you are the greatest would have did just as well." He said smirking at me cat green eyes give me a once over.

"Whatever Jack ass." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"What was that?"

"I asked aren't you suppose to be washing dishes?" I said in the sweetest fake tone I could muster and at the moment it was probably shitty because I wanted to sleep.

"Done and done this is why I'm out here bothering you sweetie." He said while reaching out ruffling my hair I swatted his hand I away from messing up my hair any further.

"Look Axel I know you like bothering me but I have to finish mopping so I can go home." I said in a dead tone.

"Aw why you wanna go home for why not come home with me. You and me could cuddle you look like you need a good cuddling." He said smirking at me. Giving him a deadpan look I turn around and went straight into the girl's bathroom.

"So I take that a yes?" he shouted after me

"NO ASSWIPE" I replied back all I could here was the deep chuckles of his laughter and his fading foots steps. Sighing again I went back mopping I felt even more tired with my little tiff with Axel shaking my head at the Red head shenanigans. It was the usual routine he will get done with his chores then seek out poor exhausted Xion to mess with. And for the past six months I have been working here he still hasn't gotten bored with bothering me yet. 'Maybe if I didn't argue back he would leave me alone, or maybe memorize his name?' Mopping up and down the small walk way of the ladies room I looked up at the mirror to see myself. And what I saw were dark bags under my eyes making my blue eyes look like they, had hardly any life in them. My short black hair a skewed and a complete mess my pale skin even paler due to the bags under my eyes. I was a complete mess and I need to go hibernate like a bear or never look in the mirror again. Knowing the neither was sense able to do. Looking away from the mirror I went back cleaning.

After an hour of cleaning and chasing Axel and a duded with a mullet around the dinner for the keys to the place (don't ask why they enjoy bothering me and apparently monkey in the middle). I finally was able to close up. Everyone that was still there mainly me Axel and Demyx(the guy with the mullet) had all wish each other a good night and a couple of smart sassy comments from Axel(that I will not repeat because he is a pervert!) I started to head home. It was a good walk away from the dinner I decided to take the scenic route. Walking past closed jewelry venders and closed down shops I head towards the bell tower it was beautifully lit up at night. Standing there in aw just looking up at the tower it felt mystical even enchanting in an odd way. Walking away from the bell tower I trudge my way home not really feeling like going back. Knowing that no one was going to be there well hoping no one was going to be there.

When I finally made it to a small apartment complex called sunset garden it was fancy apartments up scaled living actually. And I lived here with my mom and her one of her current gold mine boyfriends. I start making my way to the fifth floor even though it was an upscale apartment the elevator was broken and has been for the past two months. When I finally had made my stair case from hell journey to apartment 505 pulling at my key and sticking it in the lock secretly praying no one was home I open the door the lights were on.

That meant they where home oh joy opening stepping over the threshold of my current home I closed the door behind me softly. Trying not to make too much noise to signal that I was home since I hate for them to find out I was home. Slipping of my shoes at the front door I tip toed in with my black socks undoing the tie around my uniform from school. I slowly started heading my way down the hall way into the dining room. No matter how many times I looked at this place it still amazed me how well decorated it was like it came out of a Home designer magazine. Making my way out of the living room and down the hallway I made it to my room safely without them noticing me. Shutting and locking my door I looked around my room it was plan a night stand a dresser and a bed the room was plan it was big but plan. I never really liked extravagant things like my mom did she always wanted the new fashion. While me I never wanted any of it especial since I couldn't afford it. Sighing I undressed and but on my pajamas flopping on my soft bed. Hoping to catch some sleep tonight closing my eyes letting the darkness try to steal me away I heard the soft creaking of a bed hitting the wall. Groans and grunts and soft feminine moans could be heard through the wall. Groan to myself I flipped over pulling my pillow over my ears blocking out there love making. Next paycheck I'm getting mp3 player or and iPod whatever so I can block them out! This is one of the reasons I hope they weren't home because it seems every time they're here the go out it like rabbits in heat. I figured I wasn't getting any sleep tonight minds well get started on my algebra homework I neglected to do. Getting up and heading towards my back pack I pulled out my homework and started to work on it. That night I didn't even get past question two before passing out and oh apparently my mom and her boyfriend broke up last night. We will be evicted the morning after well there goes my paycheck. What did I expect it was the same stunt my mother pulls and at the end of the day I'm the one who has to deal with it.


	3. Daily Living Pt2

Omg reviews without asking I'm going to cry! Anyways I'm glad who has been reading you have been enjoying. Oh before I do anything I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters from it I'm doing this for, pure enjoyment nothing more. Also I'm so sorry I'm late on this chapter and a reviewer name I will not mention I'm sorry I got catty with you if you are still reading I would like more of your advice. *Bows* did I just bow? O.o ANY WAY ON TO THE STORY!

Daily Living pt2

_Any idiot can face a crisis - its day to day living that wears you out. Anton Chekhov_

"I can't believe that bastard he doesn't know a good women when he sees one." My mom said with a huff lying on the bed of our current living arrangement. De le roach hotel, where your local roaches gather here for parties and other enjoyable recreational activities. "How could he even think about cheating on me? Me! Of all people he could choose." Outraged she jumped up kicking of the many suit cases I had to pack. I repeat I had to pack since she was too busy crying with woe is me moment. It was like she could talk anyway she was cheating on him too after all he was just another man under her spell of seduction. I had to admit my mom was very pretty we actually looked a lot alike but she was more feminine. Long dark black loose curls reached down her back, she had a glass hour figure soft pink lips high cheek bones and long lashes and piercing blue eyes. She was just a pale as me but that's what the men loved bout her yeah she could have pulled of as my better twin. In fact she has, she lied to one of her boyfriends saying she was my older twin sister and our mother had a banded us how terrible of a mother she was. It wasn't hard to do since everything she said describe her in all too fitting ways.

"Anyways I just have to find another boyfriend." She sighed curling the end of her hair with her finger.

"You mean another piggy bank?" I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something Xion." She asks still curling her hair.

"No nothing, so I have to go to work this morning and tonight." I said trying to strike up a pointless conversation.

"Hmm."

"I won't be home until late." Again as usual nothing new.

"Oh okay dear while you're at it can you pick up some wine?" she ask batting her eyes at me sweetly.

"Mom I can't buy wine underage remember." I said with a sigh

"Oh! Yeah I forgot dear I'm sorry I'll get it myself." She declared sweetly.

Meaning Xion I'm going to take the little cash you have go out drinking catch myself a man, then go missing for a month or two then come get you saying. "Meet my new boyfriend sister, cousin" hmm maybe you'll actually use daughter this time around.

"Okay." No matter how much I wanted to voice how I hated this I knew nothing was changing this.

"I'm leaving for work."

"Okay dear" she replies still twirling her hair staring off into space planning her next move to get another man.

And out the door I went to my second job before school.

My second job was easy I worked at a book store all I had to do was open it. And get the coffee brewing then head off to school. Walking up to the door I unlocked the door flipping the sign to open it wasn't one of those fancy book stores like books a million or Barnes and Noble. It was one of those ninth century book stores where bookshelves crammed with books. Books piled on the side of the book cases. This book store held all kinds of books believe it or not even Twilight. Even though my boss the Manger hates it with all blind passion we still had to order them from some die heart teens.

"Hello Zexion you there?" I said peaking around the counter a crash could be heard from the back with some colorful words mixed in with it.

"Fornication Under the Consent of the King!" Zexion shouted crawling out under the landslide of books. I chuckled and went over to help him out pulling him from up under the landslide he pulled himself up dusting himself off. Then proceeded to glare at the books with his uncovered eye, "Zexion you might set the books on fire if keep glaring at them." I said in amusement.

"This time I might not mind them being set on fire." He said turning towards me.

"Good Morning Xion how are you?" he said with a small smile.

"I'm fine how about you other than books falling on top of you."

"Wonderful." Sending another hateful glare at the books he waltzes over to the front counter.

"Have you started brewing the coffee yet?"

"No I'll get right on it." I said head towards the new brand new extension to the store it was a little added café he decided it would be nice to have a little more light in the store. Or more like he said harry potter theme has been over used time for something new, I can't really remember what he said but I know for sure it was bout harry potter. I walk over to the big coffee brewers and I start putting in those big white filters and shoveling in some coffee beans. I believe it was French Vanilla today. Adding some water I start up the machine hearing it steam up the water and start making the coffee. I walk away with a satisfied smile walk back over to the book section I see Zexion reading K-On the manga.

"Hey boss man." I say pulling the manga down from his face. He looks up at me from under his eyelashes.

"Yes? How may I help you Xion?" he ask sliding a book mark into the book setting it down.

"Coffees brewing now remember don't go get any until it's done brewing remember last time when you nearly gave yourself third degree burn?" I said smirking at him he grim in the memory of it.

"Yes I do now shoo go to school and get some faulty higher learning." He said waving his hand at me.

"Faulty?"

"Yes Faulty now go girl before I deduct your… he didn't even get to finish his sentence before the sound of the door closing behind with a ring.

"That always work." Zexion said with a smirk heading back to the coffee counter to get him a cup before his day got started.

Meanwhile Xion was making her way to school her black skirt flutter in the wind her sandy mocha blazer open showing her white button up shirt. And her messengers bag hanging off her shoulders. She trudged slowly up the hill way to twilight bell tower to get to the underground station that she had to take to get to Twilight high. You see twilight town is a shipping city there's train carts that are everywhere going around twilight town only two trains are meant for passengers the one that goes out of twilight and the one that takes you to Twilight high. I have never been out of this town in my whole life I have lived here well most of it I believe I have I don't remember much of my childhood, (Well the lack of childhood I had) I don't know why but anything I remember is the smell of roses and a hint of sea salt ice cream.

If you can call that a memory the wind blew gently her fair flutter in her face she brushed it aside when a big flyer hit her dead in the face. "Ugh what the hell she said pulling off the flyer she looked down and it read: 'LEAD VOCALIST NEEDED FOR NOBODYS BAND.' 'Band? Who has a band in twilight town?' looking over at the flyer it only had a number and a location to meet at. I had no idea why it had any interest to me well besides the fact it hit me in the face, I can't sing or hold a note any singing I do is for my tile in my bathroom. I was going to throw it away when the bell tower started to ringing looking up at the time it was 7:30 and the train was about to take off from the station. Running entrance next to the bell tower to the underground train station I made it enough time to sprint into a cart fool of teens wearing my uniform the door closed behind me. And luck as I may have it my skirt got snagged all up in the door way without my notice.

So you can guess when I try to step forward my skirt had ripped a little just enough to see my black panties and for me to trip and fall on my face in front of everyone. Yes this is the most embarrassing thing every. No I am I'm not just blushing a little my whole body is red as a tomato. Oh and is that laughter I hear? Oh yes it's the wonderful evil chimes of my school mates laughing whole hearted at me. God just kill me now and get this socially embarrassing experience over with. Blushing I got up fixing my skirt and scurrying off into the far back corner of the cart that no one sat at.

God nothing is going right my mom gets kicked out by her boy toy, my paycheck that I saved up was used for a hotel. I was slapped in the face with a flyer than almost missed the train (now I'm wishing I had) and my skirt was ripped great. Setting my messenger down I took off my blazer and tied it around my skirt. After I was done I sat down avoiding everyone looks I dug in my bag to find Jane Eyre the book I was reading a slow romance novel but I liked it. I could hear my name being whispered from their lips say I was weird, friendless, emo, a mute yeah the last two was my favorite I really need to get a mp3 on my next paycheck so I can block everyone

out.

Me: Omfg this chapter was craptastic I had major writers block! Ugh… I really hope I can continue this and since I'm out on spring break the next chapter will be shorter but it'll be up a little sooner hopefully.

Xion: Don't believe her she'll forget

Me: -_- shut up loner

Xion:….


	4. HighSchool

Authors rant: Um hello I have been not busy honestly I had complete and very annoying extreme case of writers block. So yeah if there's anyone reading this (probably not) enjoy.

High school (What else is there to say?)

Some people get lost in thought because it's such unfamiliar territory. ~G. Behn

The train had finally made a complete stop and that only had meant one thing. It was time for a long day of torture; of teachers long drown out lectures and piles of homework for me to do in study hall. Packing up my book and slinging on my messenger bag I started to file out of the train like everyone else while listening to them chitchatting on what they had did this weekend, and the latest movie that had came out. Normal high school stuff I had overheard a girl gripping bout her brother wasting her favorite lip gloss, rolling my eyes I never really understood the whole lip gloss make up thing. Maybe it's because my mom wears all of that stuff I that have such an aversion to it.

Walking up to the steel black gates of Twilight High you can see that the school was massive I mean Twilight high was the only. High school in Twilight Town hence the name Twilight high it held over a thousand students. You really don't see most of them because how big Twilight Town is we all are split up in different parts of town. But most of them live in the center near the bell tower like I do the gates open letting in the students all of us filing in.

Walking into the cobble stone court yard there stood a miniature version of the bell tower a certain group of kids gather around it. It was the normal kids that stood there Hayner, Pence, & Oletta well there a gang of kids that runs around and have fun in Twilight Town I kind of envy them while they get to act like normal teenagers. I have to maintain two jobs to take care of myself and my useless mother, a piece of me inside resents the fact there so carefree and nonchalant maybe that's why I rarely talk/ answer when Oletta is talking to me, more like talking at me.

I could hear Hayner letting at an obnoxious snort type of laughter that resounded around the whole court yard Pence joining in while Oletta trying to look thoroughly annoyed failing when a smirk crept on to her face. I wonder to myself 'What_ could be so funny so early in the morning, if I knew would it even been funny to me? Or is it the funny thing there laughing about is me?' _Shaking my head my head I turn away from the clock tower and sat on one of the benches on the far side of the tower. Removing my messenger bag and taking out Jane Eyre once again getting to the part where she meets Mr. Rochester the man she had help when he fell off his horse. Just when I was beginning to lose myself into the book, I heard Oletta soft voice bellow ever so loudly for Hayner to stop.

Looking over my Jane Eyre I could see the back of Hayners dirty blond or maybe honey blond hair? That was besides the point it looked like he was arguing with someone. Taking the book down fully from my face I could see he was arguing with Sefier sighing this was a usual routine, Sefier and his lackey Rai and Fuu Infinitely know as Twilight disciplinary committee well he self appoints himself and his gang as one. They tend to rag on Hayner, Oletta & Pence due to the fact they are a bit out of order. Shaking out of my thoughts I could see Hayner was starting to make a scene Pence look like he was trying to find a reasonable way out of the situation and Oletta looking in worry.

"Pence must remove that head band and scarf of his it does not apply with the school dress code." Sefier says while pointing at Pence's outfit.

"But It's my signature look man can't you just let it go?" Pence said smiling wearily

"Yeah I mean it's not like it's hurting anybody Sefier." Oletta replied sweetly

"It might not be but its part of the dress code." Fuu replied in a monotone voice.

"I Say screw the dress code and the Twilight Disciplinary Committee!" Hayner shouted angrily while glaring daggers at Sefier.

"What was that Chicken wuss?" Sefier said one of his golden eyebrows twitching in irritation Hayner grinned evilly at Sefier.

"I said Screw the Twilight Disciplinary Committee I mean come on you're a Hypocrite Sefier if Pence has to take off his head band and Scarf. You have to take off that stupid beanie you're always wearing all the time I mean what you hiding under there? You bald or something, Maybe you have liver spots on your head?" Pence and Oletta started to laugh Rai trying his best not to chuckle. Sefier looked really steamed as if he wanted to jack Hayner up and shove him in the nearest trash can.

"No I'm not bald nor do I have liver spots I have great hair unlike yours at least my hair doesn't memorialize medusa." He said with a sneer. Hayner shot Sefier a hard glare "Oh yeah so why haven't I ever seen it? If it's so great why don't you show it?"

"What does it matter to you chicken wuss?" Sefier replied folding his arms over his muscular chest.

"What does it matter to you that Pence wears a head band and a scarf to school?" Hayner remarked back folding his arms over his not as muscular chest.

"Because he's….." Before Sefier could finish his sentence the bell tower had rung signifying that class was going to start officially ending Sefier and Hayner squabble for now that is. Shooting each other a glare promising that this wasn't over they had turned making their separate ways with their group taking along behind them. The crowd that once had been standing watching them go at it had dispersed and starting to make their way to first period.

Figuring I had been in LaLa Land long enough I packed my bag up once again. Standing up making sure my blazer was secured around my waist reminding myself to go to the office and ask to order another skirt. More money I have to dish out unfortunately slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder I started to make my way to Algebra II Mr. Xigbar Class the class I dread to go to the most. I wasn't going to even try to get to his class on time strolling to class along with the other stragglers that had caught the late train to school. I made my way to class just remembering that I had not done any of my homework.

Making it to class just as the late bell rung everyone was spread out chitchatting with their friends Mr. Xigbar hadn't came into class yet. Making my way toward the back of the class and to the seat nearest to the window I sat my stuff down situation myself to get comfortable for a long drawn out confusing lesson. Ninety minutes of pure torture of algebraic equations and X and Y graphs and lines that I have to remember for the surprise quiz he'll give at any second of the period. And the fact that I had not done any of my homework once again he'll be pointing me out in front of the whole class. "This is going to suck" I mumble to myself. You see Mr. Xigbar doesn't appreciate kids that don't do his work as he once said.

"I sit here wasting my sweet ass time to cram this shit into you lazy ass kids heads and explain and break it down into baby step form, guiding you little fuckers by the hand the least you can do is do the fucking homework for fuck sakes the questions I give you can go Google and get the answers!" Well unfortunate for me I don't have the luxury to get home and do homework right away. I'm too damn exhausted from work to do homework well his work at least. I hold his off because well I really hate math algebra II with a fiery Passion. Looking out the window at the small garden the gardening club like to plant around the school something they said about bring a little life to the school.

Too bad that winter is coming real soon the plants will die, and hopefully come back in the spring. I was still zoning out when Mr. Xigbar had came into the classroom everyone chatter had stop and seats and desks started to squeak I turn to see Mr. Xigbar making his way to his desk he wore a navy blue suit with a red tie Mr. Xigbar was a tall slender man with chest nut hair with several grey streaks he keeps tied into a long ponytail, he sports golden eyes his ears are shape elf like with upturned eyebrows. On the left side of his face there is a long jagged scar and he wears an eye-patch on his right eye.

When we first enter the class at the beginning of the year everyone had as what had happened or as Zell eloquently put what in the seven hells' happened to your face? And of course being the loving charismatic teach Xigbar replied. "Same things going to happened to your face if you don't shut the hell up." Which he replied with a creepy smile and Zell hadn't asked again. But he did tell us after we had introduced ourselves that whole introduction thing telling people who we are and what we like. He had told us that he was an ex sniper and received his scar in war.

"Which War?" one of the more curious students had asked

"None of your damn business now open your books to Introduction to Algebra II and start reading."

And that is Mr. Xigbar the man who will cuss you out and humiliate you out of boredom and for sheer pleasure and I'm his next victim oh joy!

Mr. Xigbar lays his suite case on the desk turning to use in greeting us with his ever so Xigbar way. "Hello over Hormonal Teenagers!" he says with a smirk.

"Good Morning Mr. Xigbar." We replied in a, we really don't like you either tone.

"Ah so you all are ready to cry in defeat today wonderful! So you all most have your homework then?"

"Yes Mr. Xigbar." Most of the class had answered I hadn't said a word I was too busy having a mini meltdown in my seat fidgeting and all.

"All righty than pass your work all to the back and handed it all to the right." He said leaning against his desk watching the kids pull their work out of their bags. Doing what he had said each row had there were only was twenty one students in his class and we all are here. The last person in the row collected their rows homework than they proceeded to past all the paper to me.

Shit I he got me and he knew he had got me because when I looked at him my cerulean blue eye met his golden eye that swirled with great pleasure that he got me red handed. I took everyone papers and stacked them with my row straighten them out still look at Mr. Xigbar while doing it because if I broke eye contact he'll strike me down.

I sat there waiting on his move so I could make minds and I knew exactly what do too. "Well Xion are you going to sit on your cute little ass all day or are you going to give me everyone's homework?" He had put a great amount on home work because he knew some how he knew I didn't have minds. Maybe it's because I was in the back of the class fidgeting like a crack head going through withdrawals. Standing up out of my desk I grabbed the papers making my way up to his desk everyone watching as if I sealed my death certificate which I had. It felt like forever when I got up there the tension in the class was stifling I could feel the sweat rolling down my neck.

I stuck out everyone's paper toward him like I was offering my soul to him on a platter hesitating fearful at what would happen what he would do. A million scenarios went through my head at once and none of them seem to end with a happy ending and believe me none did not. Only humiliation and a headache not to mention detention with Xigbar and more humiliation and a paycheck cut from work for being late today. Oh god I think the paycheck cut would kill me literally I must have grimaced because Xigbar had raised one of his eyebrows. Crap I hope he doesn't say anything about it I really won't be able to be able to respond.

Mr. Xigbar reach to take the papers out of my hands when they were fully secured into his hands I let go and stood there waiting to be dismissed because having your back turned to Xigbar is not safe thing to do. You could as poor Zell who had been in my same position he turned to head back to his seat when a ruler smacked him upside his head. Not looking forward to a ruler being thrown at me or a stapler don't think because I'm a girl he won't throw something at me. You can as Rikku he threw his lunch at her for talking to loud in class.

She went to second period smelling like egg Salad it was all in her breads of course Xigbar was reprimanded by the Math Director Xemnas saying he can't throw stuff at kids and of course being Xigbar he replied

"How else in the hell am I to not be bored to death teaching these kids." And did what he felt like anyways it's not like they can fire him due to the fact we are limited on cash and he pays cheap.

"Thank you Xion you may sit down now." He said putting the papers next to him snapping out my thoughts I nodded and turned heading back to my seat. But a piece of me thought that was too easy that something will happen either after class or during the middle. Taking my seat I look back up to the front Mr. Xigbar wasn't looking at me anymore he was at the white bored writing down notes for today.

"Alright today we will be learning the Pythgorem thermo something you probably should have been introduced in your home work." Ah crud I have no idea what the hell that is I'm so screwed biting my hap bottom lip its probably bleeding from how hard I was biting on it.

"So anyone knows what this is or who invited it?" He asked the class looking at them a couple of hands went up. He glanced at them not really paying attention knowing that he was not going to acknowledge them. He knew exactly who he want to answer the question and it was the girl biting her lip in the back Xion quiet petite girl who had not done her homework. With a malicious grin upon his face he called Xion name. Her eyes widen in pure fright she looked up at him in pure horror and god knows he got off on that.

"So Xion do you know what it is?" Mr. Xigbar had asked me looking at me in amusement shit I knew I wouldn't get over that easily.

"Um uh well it's a Thermo." I said hopelessly

"Yes Sherlock Holmes it is, isn't it?" he remarked sarcastically the class had snickered I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Um yes." I replied stupidly the class snickered some more at my reply.

"Well Ms. Xion this only tells me you haven't done your homework had you?" he asked me looking annoyed. Why would he ask me that when he already knew I hadn't and it's not like I could lie and say I had because he would ask why I didn't know anything.

"Well I…." just before I could answer thankfully the class door had open Mr. Vexen had walked in the chemistry/ physic teacher Mr. Vexen wore a white lab coat over his blue argyle shirt and khaki pants his hair he had long platinum blond hair and long bang that he parts in the middle to frame his face. He wore the look of superiority his eyes big and a light shade of green. His eyes icy looking at you in scrutiny he was the type to look at you in either worthiness or trash in my case to him I was trash due to the fact my grade goes no higher than a C.

"Vexen who do I owe to this surprise visit." Xigbar asked shoot a one eye glare at Vexen, Vexen looking at Xigbar rolling his green eyes at him.

"Unfortunately Xemnas sent me to sub for your class while he talks to you about something trivial." Vexen says looking down at his nails picking pretend dirt out of them. Xigbar looked at him for a second than sighed and annoyance. "What the hell alright than Okay class Vexen will be talking to you while I go talk to mensex." He said turning to the class grinning when he heard Vexen nearly choke in Xigbar undignified and blatant disrespect to his overseer.

The whole class almost wept with joy when he said he was leaving. I nearly jump out of my seat and started to dance like a funky chicken with its head cut. "Well Vexen you can bore them to death on how amazing you are and what not." He said packing up his stuff Vexen snorted and walking past Xigbar and sat down in his chair. After Mr. Xigbar was done packing up he started to make his way to the door his hand inches away from the door knob when he had stopped and he had turned to me. "Xion when study hall is called please visit me in my office and you can explain to me why hadn't you done your homework again. " he said grabbing the door knob and walking out the door not even waiting for my reply knowing I'd be in his office if I'm not he'd track me down like a blood hound. Just when I thought I had dodged the bullet slamming, my head onto the desk I could hear my classmates saying I was so dead and it was true I was dead.

"Alright class you had your amusement for the day while I'm here I suppose I should collect homework for those who have my chemistry class third and second period." He said in a monotone voice. Three quarters of the class groaned in annoyance going into their book bags and pulling out there half done work I pulled out mines too fully done but not all of them were right though.

"Well Xion you did my work I guess you like me more than Xigbar I presume." He said smirking looking at me with amuse eyes. I didn't say anything I mean how do you respond to that? Well you don't respond you just say nothing and nod your head.

"Well I can understand Xigbar can be quiet the how do I put this eloquently?" he says standing walking down the aisles picking up his chemistry kids homework.

"A jackass" Zell mumbles aloud the class snickered Vexen looked at him an amused smirk upon his face. "Yes crudely put but he is one isn't he?" he said turning going back to collecting the work. When he was done he told us we could do whatever we wanted since he was technically he had no first period and he really didn't need to look after use. With that said the class spent most of the period chitchatting and laughing while I proceeded doing Xigbar's homework tonight's and last night I was just getting finish jotting down notes when the bell rung signifying that first period was over thank god. Backing up my work into my messenger bag I slung it over my shoulder it started to make my way to gym to Ms. Larxene the Sadist gym teacher from hell and just my luck I have every day for forty five minutes luckily.

But those forty five minutes is pure utter torture if you thought P90X was hell just times that by ten and you have Larxene. She makes grown man cry okay well she made Demyx cry if that counts for something (probably not) dreading her class too I hope she had a sub. I was making my way out the door when Vexen had called my name.

"Xion could you wait a moment?" he asked leaning back in Xigbar's chair I turned towards him letting the stragglers that was left in the classroom past by me sending me good luck glances. I took them with stride hoping Vexen hadn't had anything bad to say to me because I knew Xigbar sure as hell did. "Yes sir." I had replied timidly not sure what to expect from Vexen. Vexen looked at me analyzing me like I was just another test experiment he was looking over; it made me all types of uncomfortable fidgeting a little waiting for him to respond he finally did.

"Xion you really don't look well today have you had any sleep?" he asked me in his usual monotone voice. I looked at him and wonder why had he even cared to ask? And did I really look that awful today for him to comment on it? "Um no sir I hadn't actually" I replied true fully looking down at my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. I heard Vexen hmm and then he went silent again I looked at him he was still looking at me with passive eyes. After a few moments I worked up the courage to speak. "Is that all you want ?" I asked hoping it was because I was going to be late for class and Larxene would make me do laps around the track till she deemed fit I stop running. I was not looking forward to that at all. "Yes actually I am before you go I'll write you a past because you'll never make it to class before the late bell." He said pulling out one of Xigbar's draws searching for a piece of paper to write on. Finding one he pulled out his pen from his lab coat pocket writing me pass to class. I was surprise that he did Vexen never did anything for anyone unless he was ordered to I stuttered out a thank you he nodded and shooed me away I began walk out again.

"Oh and Xion" Vexen called out to me again turning I looked at him. "You should take better care of yourself you don't want your body breaking down on you at such a early age." I nodded not really knowing what to say he nodded back then turned away from me and went back waiting for Xigbar's second period and I made my way to mines. When I got there the late bell had already rung and Larxene was ready to pounce on me when I showed her the pass Vexen gave me. She was just as shocked as I was seeing Vexen signature on a pass she nearly didn't believe until she looked over it again.

She let me by saying that I was lucky and told me to get dressed out making my way to the girl's locker room I ran into Oletta who was already dressed out. "Ouch" she yelp in surprise fell backward on to my backside. Looking at Oletta who was in the same position I was in she wore a plan white shirt with black knee length shorts.

"Omg I'm so sorry Xion!" Oletta exclaimed getting up and dusting herself off extending her hand out to help me up. I took it and she pulled me up "Thank you." I mumbled shyly averting my eyes from her big green ones. "No problem." She said smiling at me pulling on one of her pigtails Oletta was around my height she has peach color skin her hair stick out to the side usually with two curly strands that come down from either side of her head draping over her shoulders. She was pretty I had always wondered why she associated herself with Pence and Hayner she seemed like a girly girl. Most people say she likes the attention others say she's screwing them both I have hard time believing them she doesn't seem like the type of girl.

"Xion you should hurry and change before Larxene throws a Bitch fit and that wouldn't be pretty for none of us." She says pushing me lightly to the girl's locker room I nodded and thanked her again she smiled at me sweetly turning away and making her way towards the group of people by Larxene. After I had got dressed and locked my stuff away I was the last person out of the locker room making my way over to my classmates and Larxene.

"About damn time Xion I thought I would have had to drag your ass out that locker room." She said with a scoff. I said nothing as usual blowing her whistle and getting everyone undivided attention.

"Okay class well be doing the Larxene course of hell who ever makes it without passing out wins a free week of doing nothing." She said with a grin of course you would think the class would be riled up about this the boys should be ecstatic pump ready to demolish this course. But the thing is we know none of use was going to finish it without giving up or passing out. This course has taken over twenty victims to the infirmary in one day five in one class period this course is the course from hell and it was all made by Larxene who had personally done the course in front of use without breaking a sweat. The women is either A a robot or B psychotic I go with C both a psychotic robot that's out to kill anyone who is in her class. Well more like what them suffer in glee I swear her and Xigbar she get together there's both sadistic and psychotic.

"So is everyone ready." She asked with a smile showing off her pearly whites I swear I could see fangs protruding out her mouth and horns growing out her head.

"NO" the class simultaneously said at once.

"Great get a move on it" she blew her whistle and with that we all proceeded to run it was either that or have Larxene chase after you with a blow horn through the whole course I rather choose doing it willingly without minus the annoyances. After doing the monkey bars over the pool and climbing up the rope to ring the bell then sliding back down to go carry a heavy sack back one part of the gym to another. I finally gave out right next to Oletta and the other twenty odd students only one was left Sefier and he look like he was tiring out. He was the last to stand he never finished but each time we did he was close just an inch away from finishing her course secretly I was rooting for him. He was drench with sweat the sound of his breathing and Larxene taunting could only be heard.

"Oh it's you again Sefier always trying to beat my course you actually not going to pass out this time?" she said smirking watching Sefier run and jump over a barrel heading to the monkey bars. "Last time you fell in the pool and I had to save your sorry ass from drowning so do me and everyone else a favor and give up." She said taunting him Sefier said nothing he continued to monkey bar across the pool.

"Sefier you aren't going to make it!" Larxene shouted toward Sefier just when Sefier had his hand on the last monkey bar his other hand slipped the class gasp in horror Oletta even. Sefier was hold on the last monkey bar with one hand willing himself not to fall, the class started to root Sefier on Oletta even joined in I was cheering along in my head. Sefier swung himself onto the edge on to land almost tipping back and falling into the pool. The class erupted into applauses and whistles and cheers Larxene did not look too pleased. But Sefier's victory was short livid instead of falling backwards he fell forward passing out right then and there the classed awed in disappointed and Larxene let out a evil cackle.

"I told him he wouldn't make it" she cackled some more walking over to Sefier poking at him with her clip board.

"Poor thing and he was just a skip and a jump away from beating me oh well." Looking down at her watch she looked back up at us. "Well you sorry saps can hit the locker rooms and change back out and head to third period I'm going to take Sefier to the Infirmary." Picking up Sefier and leaning him onto herself she then dragged his body out the door and down the hallway. I looked over to Oletta and she look at me then shrugged and the class head to the locker room.

Getting taking off my sweaty gym clothes some of the girls decided to hit the showers I was never one for public display of nudity just being in my bra and underwear makes me uncomfortable I just change back into my uniform and wait until I get home to take a shower. Putting on my white dress shirt button it up I grab my skirt that was torn in the back it s a gaping hole oh great how lovely groaning in frustration I slam my head into the locker.

"Um Xion I don't think that's a healthy thing to do." Peeking over my locker was Oletta with Rikku.

"Uh I guess not." I replied dumbly not really knowing what to say.

"SO what's the problem Xion I mean the only time someone's slamming their head in the locker is either. They're mentally ill something came up and they are spazzing or something bad happened. Rikku said looking up thoughtfully

"Or worse case scenario you are Hayner and you fell asleep standing up near your locker." Oletta said snicker Rikku join into I gave a small chuckle.

"Ah she laughs!" Rikku says more like yells in excitement like it was the biggest thing in the world. Oletta elbows Rikku who flinches back from the impact "So really what's wrong Xion we might be able to help you." Oletta said smiling at me. There's a lot wrong actually I'm fifteen years old and I still haven't had my first boyfriend been out partying. I don't have any time for friends and my mom is not a mom she's more like a stranger passing and coming over when she needs something. Yeah if you could help with all of that Oletta it would be much appreciated.

"It's my skirt." I say holding up the source of one of my problem of the day.

"Whoa that's a huge tear."Rikku and Oletta say at the same time.

"Yeah I know and I have to live with it for now." I say taking out my blazer and shutting and locking my locker.

"Well that's not all true I believe Larxene keeps spare pair uniforms somewhere in her office for these incidents." Oletta says looking up pondering to herself.

"Yeah she does."Rikku says grinning "Maybe we can ask her for a skirt you can have until you order a new one." Rikku says jubilantly I looked at them both thinking that they were life savers I was really was getting tired of wearing my blazer around my waste and worrying if it would fall off or not. But then I remember that she had drugged Sefier out the gym to the infirmary.

"Yeah um but didn't Larxene take Sefier to the infirmary?" I stated looking down at my torn skirt.

"Oh yeah she did take Sefie to the infirmary didn't she?" Rikku said bring her fist down to her palm as she just remembered.

"And her office is usually locked so there's no way of getting in until she comes back."Oletta said sadly.

"And third period will start any minute now."I said pulling on my ripped skirt and trying my blazer around myself.

"Sorry about that Xion." Oletta said with a pout.  
>"Yeah me too." Rikku said with her hands behind her head.<p>

"It's okay."I said turning to put on my messenger bag just as I was about to do that I could hear Larxene Laugh with Fang the other couch they both walked in grinning.

"Coach Larxene!" Oletta shouted with glee. Larxene look over at us her grin still plaster onto her face.

"Yeah whatcha want with me Oletta?" she asked walking towards us Fang had disappeared somewhere most likely to her office.

"Well we were wondering did you have an extra uniform skirt for Xion because well." Oletta grabbed my blazer off of me and Rikku had turned me around showing Larxene the huge hole in the back of my skirt.

"Nice panties Xion." She said with a laugh. I began to blush furiously spinning back around and taking my blazer back from Oletta and re covering up.

"Well I think I can find one watch your size Xion?" Larxene asked me.

"I wear a small." I replied back not making eye contact with her.

"Well I'll be back with that for you and Oletta & Rikku start heading to class you two aren't needed here anymore." Shooing them away Oletta and Rikku went off waving good bye to me I waved a half hearted goodbye back. Sitting on the bench waiting for Larxene to bring me back a skirt I thought about what Rikku and Oletta had done for me. I mean it wasn't like we were friends we haven't knew each other for that long so I wonder why they had help me? I was pulled out of my musing when Larxene threw a skirt at me I caught it in fright.

"Nice reflexes Xion." She said her hands on her hips smirking

"Um Thanks." I said while removing my torn skirt and putting on the new one.

"No problem so how that happened anyways?" she said pointing to the torn skirt on the floor.

"Well um I was almost late for the train I ran in just and time and…"

"The train door caught the end of your skirt." She said laughing I blushed and nodded after Larxene settle down from laughing she looked up at me shaking her head.

"Xion go to class I know Vexen is probably looking for you." With that said she turned around headed over to fangs office. I watched her go I picked up my messenger bag I looked down at the skirt and wonder do I leave it hear or take it with me. For some odd reason abandoning it or throwing it away left a bad taste in my mouth. Picking it up I put it in my in my bag and went to third period hoping that Vexen would let me in class.

Vexen let me into class due to the fact Oletta had my third period and explained to him. I was pretty surprised she did that for me then again I'm starting think Oletta is just a really sweet girl. We weren't in class long before the lunch bell rung for use to go eat. Everyone got up and rushed out of class and into the court yard to eat. I of course took my time because I really couldn't afford the cafeteria lunch and saving money was top priority, my stomach growled in disagreement I ignored it getting up and start head to the library. The library this school own was massive two spiral staircases on the each side shelf roof high stack with books Zexion said when he went to this school that he lived in the library during lunch and study hall. Maybe that's why he is a book store owner now as small as the shop maybe it he still enjoys. Walking in I could see the Liberian Ms. Belle stacking up book on the ladder I smiled to myself she was always putting back books then removing them again.

"Hello Ms. Belle." I said calling up to her she looked down at me her big hazel eyes she smiled at me.

"Well hello Xion I didn't even hear you come in." she said climbing down the ladder making her way down stair to me. Belle was a very pretty woman she wore a blue and white dress that cover her legs her hair was long and brown she had a very sweet appearance.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici Xion?" she asked in French what had brought me here and I replied.

"Its lunch time and I have no money as usual." I said walking over to one of the wall of books.

"Ah, Je vois Comment avez-Vous été?" she said turning and heading to her desk?

"I have been fine just a little tried that's all." I said pick out a random book she turned to me and raised a fine eyebrow.

"A Monsieur. Zexion plus vous travaillez dans sa librairie?" she asked with a playful frown.

"No he hasn't actually he's been quiet nice lately." I said hoping to dim her worries of Zexion working me like a pack mule.

"Even if I was Belle I do pay her." Turning to see Zexion walking through the library doors coffee in hand, I was surprise to see him.

"Monsieur Zexion?" she said curtseying

"Mademoiselle Belle" he said nodding his head toward her then he looked over at me frowning a little.

"Xion" he said looking at me intensely.

"Um yes Zexion?" I said looking up at him.

"Xion you know you look like shit right?" he said in a passive voice looking dead at me.

"Uh I guess."I said not knowing how to respond to that I mean he out right said I look like shit.

"ZEXION YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!" Belle gasped sending Zexion a disapproving look.

"I can and I did, and here Xion you'll need this more then I will." Passing me the coffee he had in this hand he walked off somewhere in the library. Belle trailing after him saying he can't just come in when he felt like it, Zexion obviously ignoring her she start switching back and forth between French and English. Shake my head at their silliness they always do that Belle chasing after Zexion complain that he can't be here doing school days and Zexion obviously not listening to her. By the end of it he has a pile of books in his hand and she's checking them out on my student id. Laughing to myself quietly I sat my student id on Belle's desk knowing that it will be returned to me tomorrow morning along with a stack of books I'll be force to carry back for Zexion.

Looking up to the left side of the library stood a grandfathers clock it was 11:50 I had twenty more minutes of lunch. Taking a sip of the coffee Zexion gave me I grimaced he didn't put enough sugar in it continuing to drink it anyways it wasn't like I receive free things all the time and today has been rather giving. Walking up the stairs I walk over to the huge window I looked outside watching everyone in the court yard laughing and eating together and I, I was alone. I was sort of use to it by it now but it wasn't like I wanted to stay this way either it's just I didn't know how to… what didn't I know exactly to do?

I kept looking out the window when I noticed Oletta, Hayner and Pence sitting together laughing and eating their lunch. Pence had a load of junk food on him it and look like Oletta was scolding him about eating all that food. Hayner of course chowing down on both of their lunches laughing the whole way through, I wonder what it be like hanging out with them Oletta had asked me before to eat with them I declined seeing that I wouldn't be any fun.

Sighing to myself I walked away from the window unnoticing that Oletta was watching me walk away. After lunch had ended l was the first to get back to class finding Vexen in a very peculiar situation with some pink guy.

"Marluxia will you please take you hands off me." Vexen said with a sneer looking ready to kill Marluxia.

"Well Vexen I would if only you really wanted me too." His honey like voice whispered into Vexen ear. Vexen look like his skin wanted to crawl off his body and into the nearest test tube in the room; he couldn't believe that Marluxia had the gall to attack him in his own classroom what was wrong with this man?

"Look Marluxia can't we handle whatever this is after class." I said pushing him off my person.

"Well that is if you aren't planning to run away."Marluxia said reattaching himself to Vexen.

'_Of course I'm going to run the hell away from you, you psychopath.' _Vexen thought inwardly.

"No I will not I will meet you in your office deal." Vexen giving Marluxia the fakes smile he could muster. Of course Marluxia knew he was lying but it was more fun to chase him then him coming willingly to him.

"Alright three thirty I expect to see you then." With that Marluxia smacked Vexen on the ass; Vexen gave a very unmanly squeal. Marluxia was making his way to the door I step outside flung my body on to the nearest wall. When Marluxia came out he looked over to me surprisingly grinning he put his finger to his lips giving me the hush sign. I nodded he smiled and proceeded to walk down the hallway whistling a tone to himself my first thoughts of Marluxia was he was creepy. I walked into the class finding Vexen fluster and busy at work with some paper writing on them furiously almost near tearing each one he graded. The rest of the class started filling in after everyone was seat Vexen got up still pink of either embarrassment or rage and started teaching. I figured by the end of the class that the man Marluxia was the garden club director oh and Vexen was in raged due to the fact he threw a dry eraser marker at Hayner for being asleep.

When class was over it around 1:30pm that means it was study hall oh great I packed my bags dreading that I had to go back to Xigbar's class. Slinging my messenger over my shoulder I made my way down the aisle and out Vexen class only running into the one person I didn't want to see.

"Well hello Xion thought I pick you up from class just in case you felt like running" Mr. Xigbar said grinning evilly down at me. I can swear these teachers should get together and plan world domination because they have the evil grin down, all the need is the evil mastermind plan.

"I really wasn't going to run Mr. Xigbar" I said straitening my messenger bag on my shoulder.

'_I couldn't run even if I wanted to I'm to dang tired to run even though Zexion coffee did wake me up little'_ I thought to myself

"Well just in case follow me oh and Vexen if I was I call a sub in for your fourth period and head home." Xigbar said over his shoulder. Vexen snorted a smart remark under his breath. Xigbar and I walk down the quiet hallway only our footsteps resounding off the walls. It felt like I was going to a trial for some horrendous crime I suppose in Xigbar's eyes I mean eye it is. We finally made it to his classroom he open the door his class was gone to the library doing study hall or some went out to the court yard. To the kids it's a free period away from the teachers. To the teachers it was a free period to either tutor or not see their kids until fifth period for thirty minutes.

"Alright Xion come on in." he said opening the door wider for me I walked in we walked in he shut his door. And at that moment I felt trapped there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide no way of escaping this now. "Have a seat Xion." He said pointing at the desk in front of his desk I took a seat he walked over to his desk and leaned in front of me he looked down at me with a disapproving expression.

"You know why I called you here right?" he said with his arms folded over his chest. Of course I knew why he called me here I mean he had blatantly said it this morning it was about the homework I hadn't turn in. I really hate when people ask stupid question like that like you didn't know why you were here you did something wrong and now they want to bitch at you. It's not like I get in trouble often and it's not like my mom does it to me that would mean she would have to put in the effort to be a mom. Biting the inside of my cheeks to make sure I didn't answer with any attitude to Mr. Xigbar.

"Yes sir it's about me not doing my homework." I said looking up at him he blinked once or twice before answering me.

"Yes that it so have you done it?"He asked me with a bored tone. I nodded digging into my messenger bag pulling out my homework for last night and tonight's I handed to him he took it not even looking at it. He looked at me and looked at him we kept staring at each other not saying a word for a good five minutes until he finally broke the silence.

"Xion is everything okay at home?" Xigbar asked me I really couldn't believe he asked such a question first Vexen now Xigbar? What is this worry about Xion day? I really didn't want to answer him what could I say no then he'll want to know what exactly is wrong. I could tell him my mom is not a mom I have two jobs because of her. We just been kicked out her ex house I'm living in a roach hotel and when I go home today she won't be there.

Tears started to well up in my eyes I don't know why the thought of her not being there bother me. It's not she's really there anyway maybe it's the fact I want to be wrong I want her to be there when I go back to that hotel later tonight. I try to will the tears away I looked down at my desk and shook my head not trusting my voice.

"The fact you look like you're going to cry and you answered me with a head shake, mean there is something going on why don't you tell me?" Xigbar asked walking up to me. I didn't look up I didn't want to answer because it was none of his business and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Because…."

"I can't do nothing about it I've been watching you Xion you come into class socialize with no one, you always look dead on your feet most days. The thing is the first day of school your eyes had such dark rings around them you looked so pale like a ghost. I thought my fucking class was hunted." He said chuckling to himself I couldn't help but smile at that not because the joke itself was funny but the irony it. I am a ghost I'm never seen when I wanted to be seen and seen when I don't want to be couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Xion really is there anything going?"Xigbar asked once again I looked up this time he had a look of worry on his face. I smiled up at him using one of my mom infamous smiles when she about to lie through her teeth.

"There's nothing wrong Mr. Xigbar everything is fine I have Insomnia and I have always been pale since the day I was born. Nothing going on at home everything is perfectly fine." I said still giving him a reward winning smile. Mr. Xigbar looked me over once or twice then he sighed shaking his head and moving to his phone.

"Is that all you wanted Mr. Xigbar?"I asked looking at him punch in some random numbers. He looked over at me and nodded.

"You should just start heading to class it looks like study hall is coming to an end." He said looking over at the clock I locked over too it was almost two o clock. I looked back at him he must have got who he wanted because the biggest smirk I have ever seen was spread on his face. "Well I'm going to go then." I said slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder he nodded acknowledging me. Before I left I could hear Xigbar mumbling to a person about Vexen leaving early and something another bout ropes and gags I don't even want to know.

End of Chapter

Okay well that was part one it'll continue in school for the next chapter and Roxas might appear maybe I honestly have no idea I was shiting bricks when I looked at how much I wrote like seriously these chapter will not be that long maybe who knows well see I hope you enjoyed excuse the mistakes I'm seriously working hard on them. But I am not Beta sooo yeah mistakes everywhere!


	5. Forgotten Memories Kaiori

I have lost inspiration to write this story I hadn't thought on how to finish I really don't even know why I had started it. Oh well I'm sorry for those who had like the story one day if anyone is still reading I might have inspiration to start again. For now as it stands I am an under developed writer and I will try to grow somewhere else not here with this story.


End file.
